Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable sound apparatus having an ear bud which may be housed in a body that is worn around a user's neck.
Discussion of the Related Art
An electronic apparatus is a sound apparatus that receives a sound signal from a terminal and transmits sound information collected through a microphone to a terminal. Conventionally, a wired method is used to connect a terminal of the portable sound apparatus to an earphone jack of a terminal device to receive a sound signal. However, in view of mobility and ease of use, demand for a portable sound apparatus employing a wireless communication scheme is recently increasing.
There have been developed portable sound apparatuses designed to have portability, such as headphones type sound apparatus fitted onto a user's head in the shape of a band, an ear hanging type sound apparatus that is hung on the ears, and an ear inserting type sound apparatus that is inserted into the ears.
Among portable sound apparatuses having a body worn around the user's neck in consideration of portability, portable sound apparatuses having a body to which ear buds are detachably attached and inserted into the ears have become popular. However, for these portable sound apparatuses, a sound cable connecting the body and the ear buds is cumbersome or the ear tips of the ear buds may be contaminated as the sound apparatuses are carried with the ear tips exposed.